Jealous
by fluteoboeguy
Summary: This is a song fic based on Shania Twain's "Jealous" WARNING: This is a Tikka(TidusWakka) fic. Nothing major goes on...just a forlorn Wakka admiring Tidus from afar.


**Song fiction: "Jealous" by Shania Twain  
****Final Fantasy X –Tikka pairing (Wakka and Tidus)  
****There isn't anything major in this story, just admiring from afar tell me what you think.

* * *

**

_If I were the moon I could catch your eye, I'm jealous of the moon.  
__If I were the wind I would make you fly, I'm jealous of that too._

'I wish you would look at me.' Wakka though as he watched the younger Blonde walk along the moonlight beaches of Besaid. Wakka's brown eyes gazed upon the illuminated figure as lifted his head up to catch the breeze.

_I wish I were the sun shining on your face, Caressing like a lover.  
__I would wrap you up in a warm embrace, We'd be holdin' one another._

A sudden cold rush of air ran through the island, causing the form on the beach to shiver. 'I could keep you warm.' The hidden redhead thought to himself. 'I want you so bad Tidus. Could you feel the same? No, you couldn't possibly be interested in me; you have Yuna. Even if you did like guys, how could you want a hypocrite like me? I go against Yevon's teachings.'

_I don't wanna share you with nothin' else, gotta have you to myself.  
__I can't help it I'm so in love, I just can't get you close enough._

'I don't care,' Wakka thought. 'I do not care what Yevon's teachings say! I want, no, need you Tidus. Yuna cannot have you. I love you more than she ever could!

_When the Suns on your skin, I can't hold it in.  
__I know it's a sin, but I'm jealous of the Sun._

Wakka watched the blonde lay down in the warm sand. He could almost see Tidus smile from the section of forest that he was spying from. 'It's not fair!' Wakka thought 'It's not fair that the sand can keep you warm. I want to keep you warm Tidus. Me, I want to hold you! To kiss your neck and make you feel happy. Why can't I?' The claps of thunder and a flash of lightning interrupted Wakka's thoughts.

_I wish I were the rain running down your neck, and dripping from your fingers.  
__I could be the drops rollin' off your back, I'd love to let it linger._

A light, warm curtain of rain surrounded the island. The figure on the beach merely stood up. He didn't run, but the rhythm of the rain and thunder combined with the melodies coming from the celebration back at camp forced him to dance. "Why can't I be the rain?" Wakka asked, just loud enough for him to hear. "I could explore your body if I was. I could touch you. I could make you dance. I could dance with you! I just want to be with you Tidus…nothing more."

_I don't wanna share you with nothin' else, I gotta have you to myself.  
__I can't help it I'm so in love, I just can't get you close enough._

"Oh Tidus, I need you so bad." Wakka continued, "I need you here with me. I need you to need me. I want to kiss your soft, velvet lips. I can't stand it. I have to have you."

_When it rains on your face, I almost can taste,  
__Your beauty your grace. I'm jealous of the rain._

Tidus looked up into to the storm, allowing the rain to kiss his face. "Why do you torture me like this Tidus?" Wakka said as he gazed upon the now soaked blonde. "I hate the rain! It can touch you in ways that I cannot! I want you so bad! I hate the rain!" The rain slowly subsided and stopped as Wakka spoke. "Good!" Wakka shouted to the sky "stay away from my Tidus!" Wakka jumped when Tidus looked in his direction. 'He must have heard the yelling' Wakka thought as he ducked into the jungle shrubs. This must have worked for Tidus just shrugged and started to walk along the beach again. "Whew" Wakka whispered.

_When the winds in your hair,  
__The way it blows through the air,  
__It seems so unfair._

Wakka looked back over the tops of the jungle flora to see Tidus was now air-drying in the warm breeze. His hair was blowing freely. 'He's so beautiful.' Wakka thought to himself. 'I want to hold him close, so close that we become one. Its not fair how the wind can hold him, how it can wrap its self around him. It's just not fair! Oh Yevon! Why can't I be the wind?'

_When the moons in your eyes, you seem to light up the skies,  
__And I realize…I'm even jealous of the moon._

Tidus glanced back up to the moon as he sat down, feet lain in front of him, propped up on his elbows. "There he goes again!" Wakka complained quietly. "Why does the moon catch his eye but I don't? I would do anything for Tidus to look my way. I despise the moon. If I could, I would destroy it! But even that wouldn't get him to like me, would it?" Wakka slowly stood up and slumped back to the village. "Yevon, please forgive me, but I hate the moon."

* * *

Tell me what you think of it. Its my first complete fic but I have some others on the way. depnding on what I get told...I might continue...but it really depends 


End file.
